priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Precious Dreaming Girl Cyalume Coord
Precious Dreaming Girl Cyalume Coord (プレシャスDGサイリウム) has not debuted in the anime yet, nor has it been worn by anyone for any purpose. This coord is a Star Type coord from the brand Dreaming Girl. User TBA Appearance Top A pearl-pink glittering dress with a row of purple frills circling the top of the chest. At the center is a fuchsia star-shaped gem with two small white angel wings, resting on top of a fuchsia bow. Hanging from this are many pieces of fuchsia and white tulle material with tiny stars all over it. Attached to the right side of the shirt is a lilac puffed sleeve with a hot pink band with a two-layer cuff beneath one; one being light purple while the second is solid white. Over the shoulder are two, tulle pieces of material, one being white and the second pale yellow. On the left arm is a long white glove with a hot pink ruffled cuff with a small indigo and white piece of material on top of it. A large glittering lavender and blue bow is on the back, along with a small pair of pink, blue, and yellow pastel angel wings. The skirt is composed of five sections; the top matching the shirt but with three bead chains around it with various ornaments attached to it. The layers beneath it alternate between glittering purple and white with a lavender tint. Each layer is separated by a mauve ruffle. On the left hip is an indigo bow with a pair of angel wings at the center, attached to a fuchsia star gem. To the side of the bow are two lace ribbon tails, one of which is purple while the other is pink. Four ruffled layers of material hang from the bow, coming in purple stripe, pink and yellow stripe, solid purple, and indigo and yellow stripe. For the neck is a blue and pink choker, along with a white and fuchsia bead necklace. Shoes Fuchsia pumps with a white bottom and a heel composed of a single star and an ornament. Each shoe has small hot pink ruffles wrapped around the lower foot to match the cuff; which is pale yellow with hot pink ruffles lining it, connecting to a strap inches above it, resembling a garter. Two tiny bows are located at the middle, one being teal and the other indigo, with a glittering fuchsia bow holding an indigo gem star. Each shoe comes with a different stocking. The left is pink with a pattern of pastel stars with a tiny rainbow attached to it, along with a light blue and fuchsia bead chain circling the entire leg, and four small star gems on the lower foot. The right stocking is blue-lavender with a white chain design in a diagonal pattern with rows of pastel stars alternating with them. At the ankle is a single indigo tulle bow with a fuchsia star gem. Game '''Precious Dreaming Girl Cyalume Coord '''is a Cyalume Rare Star Type coord from the brand Dreaming Girl. It first appeared in the September 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol. 8. Trivia *This coord is one of the only coords to debut alone in a collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Category:Coord Category:Star Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Dreaming Girl Category:September 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol. 8 Category:Millefaui Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Premium Coord